Hybrid Digimon
by fred2008
Summary: One of those crazy plots where two seasons crossfade into one...season 2 and season 3 crossover. upped to Rated M...might get ugly in later chapters...ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

-1Ok this series contains some parts off the other series and then some. So don't cry around if the stories are slow in the coming. It will all take place in different points in the stories. Be warned however, this series will be twisted and sometimes go through strange changes. Likewise, enjoy from our guests from the untold parts of the series! Oh right, if you don't know the timeline for the other series then I suggest you read the first three chapters…to "After the D-Reaper" on my homepage.

* * *

"Yeah, yeah I know another series," a male teen voice said as they were told to write it. "OK just let me do the disclaimer! Sheesh you think that I was a two year old!" 

"Well you act like one at times Jack, so why not?" a female voice said with a smirk.

"Hey! I do not!!!" Jack said as he crossed his arms like a two year old. "Oh and that coming from Ms. Perfect who do you think you are anyway Grace?" Grace started to fume at him but he ignored it while he said, "If you are under 18, 17, 13 what ever is the age limit at your location then do not read any further than this! Whoa!" as he dodged a lamp that was thrown from Grace.

"You obnoxious two year old!!" she roared as she summoned a sword from nowhere.

"Uh oh, right, wedonotownanydigimonoranyoftheotherstuff…hey!", as he dodged an attack from the mad swordswoman, "theyareownedbythosethatmade…" screams as he dodges another attack then leaves the area.

"I'll get you!" Looks around at the crowd as they look back a little scared "Uhh, right digimon are owned by the ones that make them also if you are under the age limit then turn back now."

"Go get him!" someone from the balcony yelled, as the others started to protest to get him and beat the hell out of him.

* * *

**watching from monitor room**

Fred18: great, now that they did this now I have to deal with it!

rubs temple as she and a few others chase Jack down back stage

Fred18: Anyway, this series will be more than what the title states, in this timeline Jeri got married to Takato, just like the "After the D-Reaper" series, but instead she isn't having another kid. In addition, Rika didn't plan a date with Henry. Nor is Susie and Mako going to be intimate in this one either. Furthermore, this timeline will interact with the original 'Tamers' timeline and "Return to the Past". there will be more twists and turns, as mentioned before…

Some person in the shadows on a monitor screen: Can you get to the point the audience is starting a Riot out there…

Fred18: HUH?! OH right, I guess you guys are going to have to read on to find out…Fred18, over and out. walks out of the room

* * *

**The Alternate Beginning**

"Better hurry up and get ready, your going to be late for work!" Jeri said, while she fed the twins.

Takato woke up immediately, he went and got changed as quick as he could then went to the bathroom to freshen up. _That was a weird dream, the characters from digimon showed up in the digital world and us too…but younger… _Takato was knocked out of his thoughts when Jeri was talking to him.

"Oh and Mako wants you to help him with something at their house." Jeri said as she changed the kids for daycare.

"Ok, I'll help him with that after I check in." Takato said as he started to brush his teeth and comb his hair at the same time.

* * *

Half an hour later Takato was all ready for work, as he was about to head out he turned to Jeri and the twins and said "see you when I get back, I love you all." he kissed them all and gave them each a hug and left. 

Not even fifteen minutes later Henry showed up at the doorstep, looking shocked and pale. Almost like Susie had died or something like that. "Jeri...can I…can I talk to you?" he said as his voice cracked.

Jeri was kind of surprised that he was acting like this, but her concern covered that up more than it had ever did when he talked to her in that manner. After taking the kids to daycare she came back to listen to his story, however…. "YOU DID WHAT?!!!!!" she didn't like what she heard.

"I think I raped Rika…" Henry said again as he trailed off hating himself for saying that. Not that he remembered much about what had happened last night, but he regretted waking up the way he did that morning. Rika was laying in bed with him, but she was naked, so was he. Rika had been there to tell him about a meeting that was going to happen the day before.

After a few minutes they totally forgot and were making out. It was Rika who initiated sex first, but when they were about to begin she said maybe some other time when they were older. Henry didn't comply, he just did what he felt right…at the time. _Why, why did I do a thing like that? _he thought to himself as other horrible images came into his head. He tried to shake it off, but with no success at all. "Jeri, I need your help, I don't know what to do anymore…" was all he said as he trailed off.

Jeri looked at him with pitying eyes, before saying "I could help you with what you should and shouldn't do, but anything else you have to figure out yourself." she simply said as she sighed and looked down at the floor. _Since when was there a meeting? I thought they alerted everyone about things like these_.. Jeri thought as she tried to think about when the last meeting was.

"Jeri? What should I do?" Henry asked as he looked her square in the eye.

"hold on…" she went to the address book that she had in a drawer. "I don't think I can directly help you…but I know someone who can. Here is their address. I hope this helps you out with you two…" Jeri trailed off as she handed him a paper with an address on it.

"huh? But I thought you were going to help us?!" Henry said as he looked back and forth between the paper and Jeri.

"Well, what did you expect? You didn't think that I knew much about relations?" Jeri said as she turned around and called that contact and told them that they have an appointment.

Henry just sat back down in disbelief as the appointment was made. When he heard her put the receiver down he thought she was done he was hoping that was the only call she was going to make, but was highly disappointed as she dialed another number. He heard "Hey, yeah…is she there? Hmm, well tell her to meet me at "the place" got it?…sure ok don't worry, I'll explain it later, bye now." he just sank back into the chair as she then put the receiver down.

"Who did you just call?" Henry asked in a distant voice, just like hers was when the D-Reaper took her.

"None of your business, now come on, we got to go, the appointment starts in half an hour." Jeri said as she got her jacket and her keys.

Henry didn't know what to do, so he followed her and got into the car. She drove to a building not far away, but when they arrived Henry noticed that it wasn't anywhere near where he nor Rika lived. Yet not exactly out of the area either. They both walked in and checked in, however when he was about to sit down Jeri pulled him into another room which had a desk with a big chair behind it, also two other chairs as well.

"I will be with you in a minute, we're just waiting for someone else to arrive." the guy said as he gestured for them to take a seat.

After about ten minutes of talking and conversing Rika had finally showed up, however in the opposite room, having the same conversation with another counselor. Both Counselors had compared notes and reveled that she did indeed start the thing, but in the end didn't want to push the issue. Rika and Henry were both brought to the same room to talk about it, which was also being recorded.

This plan almost backfired because they both were holding the same, but different atmosphere. Different because one was feeling sorrow and guilt, while the other feels pain and anger, mixed with guilt also.

"Henry…" Rika started, but was cut off when he said "I'm sorry Rika…" she looked up at him, he looked like he was on the verge of crying.

* * *

While this was going on, Kenesu and Fureddo were playing outside the daycare facility. When a portal to the digital world opened up and sucked them both in. No one seemed to notice however, until Yamaki drove in ten minutes later. 

"What just happened here?" he asked the manager, Yamaki seemed to be having a bad day with the way his tone was towards her.

"Err…what do you mean? Mister…" the manager asked as he went about to work on some paper work that was starting to stack up on her desk.

"My name is to no importance to you, if anything else happens you will call me at this number." he said as he gave the manager a card with some address and contact number. Yamaki then walked back outside to where the portal had opened, he then took out a cell phone "Did you alert them? Good, now bring them to Hypnos so we can try to find them…and bring in the agent too"

As Yamaki was leaving the area, another portal opened up in the digital world, but not spitting out Kenesu or Fureddo, but the Dark Masters from the digimon adventures. Also, unknown to the monster makers, the D-Reaper came back and really pissed off. Ten minutes after they're arrival, MaloMyotismon appeared in bits of data forming slowly.

However, this transaction of data didn't go unnoticed, the four digital gods had seen this happening and were all alerting each other of it. When they where at the chosen location they all agreed that they should alert Yamaki and the others. They sent a messenger through a digital gate to go warn the others. "I just hope we aren't too late to tell them…" Azulongmon said as the messenger left through the portal.

* * *

Jack: well that people concludes this chapter…now if I could just get out of these ropes… 

Grace: you just be quite

Jack: I'll shut up now…

Grace: good, that is the end of this chapter, see ya all in the next chapter!…now lets begin shall we?

Jack: oh god, help me

* * *

Fred18: well, I guess they left the theater with Jack, oh well, as you noticed the twins have been sent to the digital world. Or so it seems, instead of the twins, the dark masters had showed up here, and so did an old foe. New ones will rise and others will come to help aid in this battle. Also it appears that Rika and Henry have relationship problems, just hope it doesn't affect their upcoming battles. To get to the point another war was developing. 

red light starts going off as a siren goes off as well

Fred18: great, I got to go, here it's just the morning time in the story…wait until the afternoon when all hell breaks loose. Bye

* * *

AN: the story may be short and so is the author notes as well, but things will boil down in the next chapter. That's it, for today anyway. Oh, and please reveiw. 


	2. And So It Begins

-1Author's note: these small setting is taking place in an abandoned theater, where Jack is being hung upside down and tied up by Grace, who is currently poking him with a pencil that is sharpened to the extreme. Now on to the story people…

Jack: "ok, time out Grace" once Grace quite poking him with a sharp pencil he spoke "Right, if you are under the age of 13, do not read any further. These stories, and others as well, are not for the viewing of underage snots like you in the back row kid…"

everyone moves away from that kid, which he pointed to himself questionably

Jack: "yes you, now get out before I get Grace to chase you out of here."

kid gets up and leaves fast

Jack: "Right, also be warned, that some of these stories have explicit material in them, such as gory battles, and horrible grammar problems…" everyone face falters after the last part "Just kidding, but for real, you shouldn't be here if you can't take that, or have a weak stomach." some of the crowd leaves right away, "Also if you don't like digimon then go watch Pokemon or something." more of the crowd leaves "We don't own digimon nor most of it's cast. Most of the cast belongs to Bandai and all those other companies. Grace you take it from there…OUCH!!! Why did you kick me for?!"

Grace: "Just a taste of what has to come hehehe. Right, on to the story…"

Jack: whimpers "be nice…"

* * *

Fred18: where is he? He told me to meet him here… 

Kenneth: who you waiting for?

Fred18: Kenneth, why?

Kenneth: oh? Well look behind you.

Fred18:slaps his head, then just shakes it "your turn to narrate, I have to find Jack."

Kenneth: "Ok." watches as Fred18 walks out "Right, this story takes place in Odaiba, Japan. Where Tai and the others have finally defeated Armageddemon, three years later the Matsuki twins had just came through a portal to Izzy's computer. And so our story continues…"

* * *

**And So It Begins…**

* * *

Izzy had just connected his laptop computer to his desktop computer when he was asked for permission to open a portal, "Prodigious, a portal from another Dimension…hmm, I better get Tai and the others here incase it could be trouble." he went to the phone and called everyone over to his computer room (which is a rented room for all of his new computer equipment) "Hello? This is Izzy, is Tai and Kari there? Can I speak to them…ok." 

Half an hour later he had called everyone, although others he had to send a connection through the digivices to alert them. "This will take forever to get them here…" just as he said that Tai and Kari come walking through the door.

"Hey Izzy, what's up?" Tai asked as he walked over to the computer to see what the problem was.

"Well, to tell the truth I really don't know what's going on, just that a message popped up asking me if I would open a portal to let someone or something through. I didn't want to take any risks incase it was Diaboromon again…" Izzy kept on explaining the situation, more to himself than Tai really.

"Hey Izzy? What does this do?" Tai asked as he moved the cursor to the portal Icon.

His eyes went wide as he looked to see what Tai was talking about. He jumped up at Tai just as he clicked it screaming "NO WAIT TAI!!"

The warning was a little too late as the portal opened in a brilliant flash of light, before throwing out two six year olds on both Izzy, Tai, and Kari. As that was happening Ken and Davis both came through the door with X-Veemon and Stingmon right behind them. "Izzy we got the message" "What was that noise" both asked at the same time as they looked around before looking down to see them all tangled with two other kids.

"Err dude, are you guys ok?" Davis asks as he walks over to help them up.

"Tai, next time you decide to do something, think a little more harder before you act." Izzy said as he brushed himself off. "Alright, now that we have the portal opened…" Izzy turned to the twins as Tai tried to argue back "who are you kids?"

Both Kenesu and Fureddo were sitting in chairs looking at Izzy like he was some kind of Alain or something. "uh...are you Izzy, Kari, Tai, Davis, and Ken?" Kenesu asked as his brother just kept on staring at them. Izzy was taken by surprise when he heard their names being called off.

"Would if we are?" Davis asked gripping his Digivice just in case it was a trap of some sort. "you won't attack us or nothing will you?" Ken asked as he too grabbed his Digivice.

"err...no, it's just you guys look like the characters off of a cartoon show that was on TV." Fureddo said when he finally spoke.

"Wait, could you say that again?" Tai asked as he unfolded his arms, completely surprised by what he said.

"sure, you two are Kari Kimiya and Tai Kimiya" Kenesu said as he pointed at them, "you are Izzy Izumi, and you two are Davis Motimiya and Ken Ichicohi right?" everyone was completely shocked that the kid knew their names. Fureddo continued "where is Gatomon and Agumon?" as he looked around the room for them.

_These kids are smarter than they look...I better email Gennai and tell him about this_. Izzy thought as the twins started to talk about their old adventures and almost everything that went on a few years back when they went up against MaloMyotismon and Diaboromon again. _I wonder if they know anything about what had happened when we went against Piedmon... _at that thought he frowned, hoping they didn't know about it.

* * *

"Tai, are you sure you want to do this? I mean you could hurt yourself or attacked by Piedmon himself." Sora asked uncertainly as she walked up to Tai. "I just don't think you should be the one to do this…" 

She was cut off by Tai when he replied "Sora! We can't defeat this bastard by ourselves! We need to be a team, everyone needs to be here!" he walked over to the edge of the bluff looking at the stretch of land going the other direction.

"Tai, don't worry, we can count on Matt and the other to get here before Piedmon attacks…" Izzy said as he walked over him and put his hand on his shoulder.

* * *

"Hey Izzy? Are you there" Kenesu asked as he waved a hand in front of him. Izzy was still out of it before something clicked in his head. "huh? Oh right, what was the question?" Izzy asked a little surprised that he zoned out, which he never did without deep thinking. "Aren't you going to email Gennai?" Davis asked as he looked over at him before turning back to Fureddo who was talking his ear off. " Oh, right…I'll get to that…" he said as he walked over to his laptop computer and started to type away. 

"doesn't he always alert Gennai when something happens?" Kenesu asked Tai as he noticed that he wasn't exactly hyped up to alert Gennai of anything strange. Izzy didn't look like he was all there while he was typing away the email to Gennai, instead he looked like he was in some kind of meditation of some sort. "I mean he usually alerts him first thing most times right?"

"You know now that I think about it…he does seem to be more relaxed than usual…" Tai said as he rubbed his chin. "well, since there is no big threats to the digital world, I guess we all kinda relaxed more than usual." he said after a few minutes went by.

Three hours later everyone had arrived, except Mimi who was still trying to get to Japan by airplane. "Mostly everyone is here now, so lets begin…three and a half hours ago I received a message on my laptop computer requesting permission to open a dimensional portal." Izzy said as he paced around. "That is when I sent a message to you all to get here as soon as possible, incase it was something like Diaboromon or Miyotismon."

Ten minutes later when everything was explained to them, "So these two know a little too much about us, not to mention our battles with the Dark Masters." Matt asked as he glanced at the Twins. "It just seems…strange that we were the only ones that went to the digital world at the time…no one followed us or anything so how could they know so much?"

"Put it this way, other dimensions overlap each other, just like the way the digital world and … ocean overlaps us. So, maybe some other dimension had come too close to ours, making a rift of some sort." Izzy said before a message from Gennai came up. Yet he didn't pay any attention to it, before the message window opened with Gennai on the other end yelling at him to get his attention. "Wha? Oh, didn't see that… yes Gennai?"

"Your rift theory is correct…but it seems that our digital world is overlapping their dimension, so their digital world is connected to ours…" Gennai said as he showed both worlds and digital worlds merging into a joint dimension. "So they have the ability to come to our dimension, and we have the ability to go to theirs…IZZY ARE YOU PAYING ATTENTION!?"

Izzy, who was in deep thought fell off his chair to the floor, "huh? What?" he asked looking every direction before looking at the monitor. "Yeah I was listening…what are we talking about?"

"Izzy, I think you need to rest from your computers…" Davis said as he put a hand on his shoulder. "and besides, we can ask someone over there for computer help if we need it."

"thanks, I think I need to take a brief break from work." Izzy said as he rubbed his eyes, which were starting to get red…they noticed him take out some contact lens. "I'll go take a twenty minute power nap…" Izzy then collapsed on the ground and fell unconscious from tiredness. "IZZY?!" Everyone yelled each running to his side.

"Tai, do you think he's ok?" Kari asked, standing behind him as he checked on Izzy. "will he be fine, or is he going to have to go to the doctor?"

"He'll be fine Kari, he's just sleeping…" Tai said as he kept on checking over him. "yeah, he's just sleeping, I think he didn't sleep for the last four days at least" Tai tried to pick him up but couldn't, "Hey David, Ken can you give me a hand?" they both agreed and they moved him to a makeshift bed.

"Hey, is Izzy going to be going with us when we go back home?" Kenesu asked as he looked over at Izzy. "I mean is he going to be following us later?"

"I don't think so, eh…Kenesu right?" Ken asked as he looked at both of the twins who were wearing the same clothes, which didn't help since they were identical. "well, he might follow us later, but we need to know what it's like in Shinjuku, some things might be different than here."

"well, I don't think there's any major difference, aside for a business that calls itself Hypnos… or something like that…" Fureddo said after a minute of thinking about it. "other than that, not many people have seen many digimon. So you might want to hide them from the people."

"well, we could just leave them in the digital world…" Joe said after some thought, "I mean it can't be a bad thing can it?" Joe was cut short when a message from Gennai came up again.

Tai went to check, when he opened it Gennai seemed to be in some kind of panic, "Tai, listen carefully, we need to get both teams back into the field, digimon from that digital world are starting to appear in our digital world…" everyone was in complete shock.

"What do they look like?" Cody was the first to ask, knowing that it was bad.

"I don't know, they have no data on them, they are just known as the Devas…hold that thought, I'm getting a message from one of the Digital Gods in that dimension…." Gennai said after he had told them the news.

"What are we going to do? Mimi is still on her way here, and other digi-destined are spread across the world…" T. K. said n disbelief. "It could take us days to get some help on this"

"Don't worry T. K…we'll find a way to save the digital world, we always do." Matt said to his brother. "And besides we have friends we can count on to watch this place. Right Tai?"

"Yeah, we don't all have to go at the same time, we'll have to have a team to stay watch on this place." Tai said, he walked over to where the computer was and typed message to Gennai. "Maybe I'll decide to stay here and keep watch, but we'll let Gennai decide that." at that moment he replied back.

"Alright, the first team will go to that dimension, I don't think it is wise to send anyone else there, we need someone to watch Odaiba." Gennai said as he started to fiddle with something. "Ok the portal is ready for transportation. All you need to do is point your digivices at the computer…I don't know the customs of that world, so try to keep to your selves if you can. And from what I heard, there is a small team of digidestined in that world as well. Try to get some information from this kids."

"Ok, so when we get there, we find the Digi-destined and try to get some information about any threats or what not…" Joe said as he fixed his glasses. "oh well, it could be worse…"

"Joe, you don't have to go if you don't want to." Tai said after he put a hand on his shoulder, "And besides Joe, we're not going to the digital world you know." Joe looked very relieved when he heard that, "Just make sure to keep an eye on Izzy until he wakes up."

"Sure thing Tai." Joe smiled then went back to the door, "I'll be back in a bit." he said before leaving. He came back a second later to grab his briefcase before leaving again.

"Ok, those that are going, raise your hands…" Tai said as everyone but Izzy, Mimi, and Joe raised their hands. "Right, now we'll go in an hour, we'll come back when we can, and if we can. I suggest you all go home and get ready, that way we don't need to go shopping for clothes when we get there." everyone on the first team nodded their heads and headed home to get ready, besides Tai, Izzy, and the twins.

"So what do we do?" Kenesu asked after everyone had left. "I mean it would be kinda hard to do anything around here when there is nothing to do."

"Well, you guys can come with me and I'll show you around." Tai said as he walked over to the door. "well you coming or what?" both the twins start to follow him.

* * *

Takato and the others were at Hypnos building, all worried about Kenesu and Fureddo. "well, were do you think they're at?" Takato asked. 

"Well, we got a message from the digital sovereigns but all it said was that there is a new threat to the world…and that they sent for help." Janyu said, he pulled out a letter that had all the words that the messenger had said.

After everyone had read it, Jeri was the first to speak "Well, where are they then?" she sounded pissed. Everyone just looked at her in disbelief.

"Well, we'll send all those with digimon to search the area where they were last seen….Takato, you will have a talk with the manager." Yamaki said, Jeri looked like she was about to kill someone. "Jeri, you can stay here and help locate them in the digital world with the help of our scientists."

"Fine, I'll stay…." She said folding her arms before pointing at him. "But I'll be the one to hear the news first if anything happens." she then walked out of the room, following a guy in a scientist coat before yelling at him to hurry. Everyone just watched her go, all kinda surprised and shocked that she would ever act like that in any given situation.

"eh…right, so who takes the digital world?" Kazu asked, breaking the brief silence. After that they started to work on the search party for the twins. Making up plans and setting up routes, as well as communication.

* * *

Fureddo and Kenesu were following quietly behind Tai, both of them thinking of different things, such as Takato and Jeri. Once they got back to his house Kari was almost ready to go, "almost ready Tai, I just got to pack a few more things." 

"Hey Kari? What do you think they're digital world is like? I mean nothing is really different from both worlds…right?" Tai asked out of boredom.

"I wish I knew Tai…but maybe your right, there really isn't much of a difference between the digital world and the real world. It's a pretty good logical guess if you ask me." she looked up at a confused Tai, before smiling. Both of them forgetting the twins were in the room.

"Can we hurry up, I think they're worried about us by now…" Kenesu asked, making Tai and Kari jump from surprise. "Sorry.."

"Eh, right.…I think we should start packing." Tai said, scratching the back of his head before packing his things. Rummaging through his drawer he grabbed his favorite clothes, a couple pair of socks, and some other things.

"Hey Tai? Does Izzy still have that Pineapple laptop?" Furredo asked.

"Hm?...oh, that laptop..." Tai grinned, "Yeah, he still has it, only for emergency purposes though." He packed the last things he needed into his backpack, he slung it over his shoulders. "Well, I guess we're ready now."

However, thier mom walked in through the front door and announced "Kids, I brought some food home, it's time to eat!"

Once Tai heard the words 'food' he said "Coming!" and dropped his bag to the floor and rushed out of the room, leaving the Twins there. He came back a second later, "I guess we'll be leaving after we eat dinner." then he ran back out of the room.

Both Kenesu and Fureddo shrugged it off, and followed Tai out, with Kari right behind them.

During dinner time, Tai explained the plan to his mother and father. They seemed to not be bothered if it was just returning someone back to their home, even if it was another demension entirely. The only concern they had was that they might not be able to return.

"Don't worry, we know a way back, all it is just a trip to that demension and back. It's not like Myotismon has returned." Tai said, not aware how close to the truth he actually was.

* * *

While Tai and the others were having Dinner, Takato and the other Tamers were looking around Shinjuku for the Twins. When Takato got to the Daycare, he walked towards the door before an officer stepped infront of him, he just held up a card that had some numbers on it, the cop tried to push him away still. This aggrivated him, so he said "Go ahead! Verify it!" 

The officer did so, he radioed the numbers in, and his eyes went wide as the higher officers told him that he was a high ranking member in the military, and had access to anywhere. The officer gave him his card back, and said "Here you go...sir."

"Thanks..." as the officer turned away he whispered "Idiot..." and went walking inside the Daycare.

Kazu and Kenta went to the park with Guardromon and MarineAngemon, which wasn't far from the Daycare. Henry and Terriermon were looking around elsewhere, and Rika, Renamon, and Ryo, Cyberdramon were looking in the Digital world.

Jeri on the otherhand was giving the scientists and workers at Hypnos a hard time, yelling at them to try harder, and to speed up the scanners over the Digital World.

* * *

Once They were done eating, Tai and the Twins said their good byes to the parants, and went straight to Izzy's place. "So, are we ready now Izzy?" 

Izzy, who had been working on the program for the last hour looked up at them. "Almost Tai...just got to...Got it!" on the screen, it showed something strange on it, it looked like some kind of shimmerring light with Data corsing through it. Everyone got closer to look at the portal, after a few seconds of investigating Team One got ready.

Once they all got it figured out they all set a list on who's going to go when they get back, and who's doing what. "So, it's agreed then that Davis, TK, Kari, Cody, and Yolie are going next when we get back?" everyone nodded in agreement to Tai's question. "Ok, and Matt, Sora, along with the twins are coming with us, right?" The people that were called nodded as well. "Alright, then lets go..."

They all raised their Digivices to the screen, and said "Digiport Open!" after a few seconds went by, nothing happened. Kenesu just walked up to the keyboard and typed a few commands that he remembered seeing Takato and the other Tamers do when they left to go to the Digital World through a computer program."Ok, everyone that isn't going step back..." everyone did so, and then he pressed enter.

In an instant a thick fog covered everyone in front of the computer. It happened so fast that they didn't feel it, they were now flowing in the space between the Digital world and the Tamer World. While they looked around, Tai caught a small glimpse of MeloMyotismon, his eyes went wide for a second before it faded.

After that they felt something Jerk them towards what looked like a window. All Digidestined and their digimon were closing in fast, bracing for impact...

* * *

To be continued...

Well people, its been ages since I updated this...but here you go. Chapter Two is now up! Now let me know what you think, don't have to ofcourse, but still, it would be nice to know your thoughts on this. Right, now on to the final ending of this chapter, Kenneth?

"Right, well, it looks like the Twins are going to make it back home, or are they? If they don't then who knows where they'll end up. They could even end up in the frontier world in the middle of a battle...right, let you all know in the next chapter." Kenneth walks away, before turning around and waves. "See ya all then"


	3. The actual chpt 3

Hybrid digimon

"Err...Grace?"  
"Not now Jack..." Grace responded, grunting as she was trying to get a secure knot in her tie.  
"Grace..." Jack said, in a chair with rope all around him and Grace tying him up.  
"What?"  
"I think its disclaimer time..." he said, before looking down from the chair, which was welded to the ceiling. "We don't own digimon, nor do we own any hot dog stands."  
When he said that she was threatening to push a button. "You want to go to the fish tank?"  
"N-No, If you are under the age of 13 then stop here...but who am I to tell you? You probably don't listen to your parents..." Jack said.  
"OK, Jack, you asked for it..." Grace said, pushing a button, a second later the chair started to spin slowly at first, increasing speed. "Enjoy the ride!"

* * *

Kenneth: Well, here I am again...I guess Fred 18 is st ill looking for Jack...I wonder why he's so important? well anyway, last chapter Furredo and Kenesu meet up with Tai and the others. While Jeri, Takato, and the other tamers search for them. Izzy is kinda acting strange lately, maybe he spends too much time on his computers...but he and Gennai managed to set a sort of a bridge connecting the Digital worlds and real worlds together. Tai and the gang go in, but who knows where they'll come out?

* * *

"I'm sorry kid, I don't know where those kids are..." 

"Don't call me 'kid' I have a name you know...and those 'kids' weren't just kids, they're MY kids!"

The guy cringes as the teen told him this information "I'm sorry, its just I've been having a hard day today Takato..."

Takato cut him off once again, "A bad day? you wouldn't even begin to think about how bad mine is, and how bad it is getting. So don't talk to me about bad days."

"Hey Takato, we just got back from the Digital world, nothing in the wastelands, and we checked the forest there, nothing." Ryo said, while Rika and the others besides Jeri came in.

"Maybe we should send everyone back to the digital world to look around." Henry suggested. "We might have more luck that way."

Hmm...maybe, but we should go and pack up before we go again." Takato said, not really paying attention to what was going on until he looked up to see the other tamers looking behind him in awe. "What? what is it?"

* * *

Tai and the gang had already been through this kind of change and were expecting something like it. However, the only ones that were actually qualified as experienced in dimension traveling were Kenesu and Fureddo. Yet they didn't know much about it. When they were jerked towards a window it had taken them by surprise, even the Twins were confused.

"This isn't what happened before!" Fureddo had yelled as they were pulled to a small screen which was growing in size considerably fast as they neared it. Bracing for impact they all didn't know what to expect. Now only a few yards away there was a bright light and someone standing on the otherside. Grinning at them before they blacked out, and the digimon present screamed in surprise.

* * *

"Sire! We have a breach in demensions! The holders of Love, Courage, and Friendship have broken through the Demensional Barriers!" a DemiDevimon said to Myotismon.

"Then I guess we'll have to just take their 'toys' away from them for the time being. This will be interesting..." Myotismon chuckled as he faded into a whole flock of bats going between demensions taking Agumon, Biyomon, and Gabumon along with the digivices. In the process he had also knocked them out.

* * *

As he looks behind him a bright light coming from the computer monitor. It was so bright that they had to shield their eyes. The next sound they heard was a lot of commotion coming from somewhere in front of them, and by the sounds of it they had all fallen on a very surprised Takato, the only sound was a series of "oofs" and a few surprised grunts. 

When everyone regained their sight, they had seen that it was Jeri and a few other scientists all bunched on Takato. Jeri didn't seem to be pleased that she was there, she got up and started yelling at the scientists. The confusing part was what Jeri was doing there in the first place.

* * *

Meanwhile Tai and the others end up in a somewhat strange digital world, where it was a mixture of both digital worlds. Tai, master of the obvious asked "Well guys...this seems like a strange place don't you think?" Saying this earned him a playful punch in the shoulder from Sora. 

"Alright master of the obvious, we know we're in someplace strange...but exactly where do you think we are?" Sora asked, annoyed.

"this looks like the place where mom and dad took their wedding picture from...though its a little different." Fureddo said as he looked around at the stuff.

"Exactly who are your parents anyway? You guys haven't said anything about them the entire time we've known you." Matt accused as he crossed his arms.

"Hold on there rockstar, we don't know where any portals are here, nor to we know anyway out of this world. Do you two know anything about this place?" Sora asked, softening her tone for them, yet strict enough to get an answer.

"Well...Mom did tell us a story about how they got married, with little detail though." Kenesu said.

"You sound more like Izzy when you talk..." Tai stated as he smirked. Everyone laughed at that one besides Kenesu who just looked confused at the joke. "Alright, so where do we go now?"

"I say we find the nearest village and ask around for anything that might help." Matt said unfolding his arms.

Just then, Tai remembered something important. "Hey, where's Agumon?" after the chosen digidestined tensed up for a second, they all started to search for them. Forgetting about figuring out where they were.

"They were with us when we left right?" Sora asked while she pushed some bushes out of the way.

"I don't like this guys, something isn't right I don't have my digivice with me." Matt said as he searched his pockets and bag for the silver trimmed device.

The others noticed that as well, and done the same as Matt. Tai started to panic about not having neither Agumon nor his Digivice, Sora too was on the edge. Furredo and Kenesu were just plain confused about it all.

"C-Come on guys, we have got to find someone to help us, there must be some kind of explaination. I know they came with us." Tai said in a shakey kinda voice. Not wanting to wait around for some kind of threat to appear they started off to find a nearby village. Tai, Matt, and Sora were on a constant look out for any kind of trouble and their digimon. Tai still searching his pockets for his missing digivice, mumbling as he searched.

* * *

Just then Jeri's cell phone started to ring, snapping it out and close to shouting. "What? Did you guys find anything useful..." she glared at the wall as she was told about something happening in the digital world. "You better be right for your sake..." she said icily before shoving the phone back in her purse. 

"Hey, who was that?" Kazu asked, before he was shoved out of the way by Jeri as she ran out of the building. "Son of a..." before he could've finished what he was going to say Ryo, Rika, Henry, and Takato's phones starting ringing as well.

"Takato, there is something going on in the Digital world, I need you guys to make sure that it isn't some kind of threat or that it is your kids. Jeri is on her way here now, but I need you guys to see what it is there. Do you guys understand?" Yamaki asked over the phone in his usual strict voice.

"Sir, you can count on us." Takato said as they were told that it is now possible to open portals through the internet or any computer in the world. Not to mention that they would be given privilages to request any type of aid from the Japanese army or special forces of America, anywhere infact.

"Whats with the privileges to use the worlds army? I mean couldn't you guys provide us with the stuff we needed? Such as scanners and any type of software programs?" Henry asked, still in disbelief that they would give total control over the worlds militaries.

"I'm sorry Henry, but we can only provide so much stuff. You now have permission to request what ever you need. You guys will be needed to take charge of any peace keeping for both worlds." Yamaki said, before alarms started to sound in the background. "Now if you excuse me, I got business to take care of."

Without another word he hung up and left them there in surprise and shock. "Takatomon, whats wrong?" Guilmon finally asked unsure of Takato's reaction as well as the other tamers.

"N-nothings wrong, lets just get going." he said, shaking his head trying to get rid of the idea of requesting for experimental weapons.

"Rika?" Renamon asked seeing that Rika looked disturbed about the information Yamaki had given them.

"Not now...Renamon..." Rika said, nervousness iced around her voice as she shivered. "Not...Now..."

"But Rika"

"I said not...Now."

Without another word, they all entered the portal that Jeri and the scientists have left behind.

* * *

"Hey, there's a village up ahead! Do you think Agumon and the others are there?" Fureddo said as he pointed to a village. 

"Lets go! Agumon might be in trouble!" Tai said as he picked up his pace, almost getting past Sora who was in the front of the group, she just held out a hand and grabbed thin air just in time to grasp his shirt collar. "Sora! Let. Me. GO!" he said as he continued to run on the air.

"Tai, what are you doing?" Matt asked as he rubbed his temples, slightly emberrassed at Tai's antics. "You'll scare the locals if you go in like that."

Tai, who seemed to come to his senses calmed down a bit. "All right...well lets go!" he said to the others as they started trekking towards the village.

* * *

A/N: Ok, I was hoping to get this up earlier this night however, I guess not. It may not be much, but its an update. Leave a review if you like it, if not...well review if even a flame. now on to Grace and Jack.

* * *

Jack: God, please no more!  
Grace: Whats wrong with Hip-Hop? oh yeah, I forgot you don't listen to this kind of music. time to turn it up!  
most of the crowd have MP3 players on to the max trying to block the music as well


	4. Chapter 5

Hybrid digimon

"Please no more!" Someone shouted in a room before a door closed showing a teenage girl smirking evilly.  
"oh? Disclaimer time already? Good!" she said as she walked over to a computer panel. typing in a few commands. "We do not own Characters of 'Hybrid Digimon', we do however own some of the Author's notes, as well as sub stories such as this." She stopped for a second "Maybe we don't own the sub stories...anyway you'll have to take this to our auther, he knows more about the formalities and legalities than I do." with a 'see you later' wave she opened the door she came from as a series of yells and pleas came through.

**OooOooO**

Kenneth was sitting at a computer terminal when a message came up, from the leading Author Fred. "Huh?" as he started reading the email he absently pressed the start button on the computer with his elbow.

**OooOooO  
Tai's POV  
OooOooO**

Tai had given up looking for both digivice and Agumon as they neared a village caustiously. Years of working in the digital world had taught him to be wary of threats, even in the most peaceful of villages. One of the twins, _Kenesu wasn't it?_ called out "Hello? Is anyone here?" Tai felt like rolling his eyes, only to remember that he was just like this kid when he first went to the digital world.

"Furredu, you know better than to yell out in these kind of villages!" Kenesu said quietly, _I swear, I'm going to go insane or something if we don't find a way to identify one from the other._

Sora must've sensed this since she came up with a brilliant idea. "Hey Ken, how can your parents tell you two apart?" _Ok, so maybe it wasn't exactly rocket science that the question is obvious._

"Its not that hard, usually the way we walk or the way we talk. But they can't even tell us apart at times." _Thats great news, next thing you know they'll start finishing each other's sentences._

They found a small temple, there resided these symbols: Miracles, Destiny, Courage, Friendship, Love, Knowledge, Sincerity, reliability, Justice, Hope, and Light.

Below them were the polar crests: Disasters,Chance, Fear, Enemies, Hate, Simplicity, Insincerity, Distrust, InJustice, Dread, and Darkness. They also noticed that they were all encased in the Ying/Yang symbol. _Well, those are our crests and some Armor Upgrades...but whats with the darker ones?_

Matt seen one of the twins reaching out to touch it, "H-Hey! don't touch them!" this alone caught Tai's attention as Furredo_ or Kenesu?_ started to touch the inscription.

There was a flash of bright light, which was followed by complete darkness. When everyone was able to see again something seemed off. _I guess it would help that there is two digimon eggs sitting in the laps of Kenesu and Furredo._

**OooOooO  
Another Part of the Digital world  
OooOooO**

Before anyone could stop what was about to happen, they all collided in a big heap on the ground. Again, before they could've stopped anyone else from coming through their respective digimon collided on top of them.

"Guilmon, I think you need to lay off the bread." Takato wheezed out

"GOGGLEHEAD GET HIM OFF OF ME!" Rika screamed.

After a few moments of scrambling around everyone was upright and dusting themselves off, the digimon mostly looking sheepish, save Renamon who had enough sense to roll over them and was standing off to the side taking them in. Terriermon and Impmon who were grinning like madmen.

"I swear, that was never how we got here...it was almost easy." Henry looked up at the real world only to find it mixed with something that was like the moon. _What the...?_

Rika snorted in amusement "If you can call falling over a hundred miles in the air easy. I say if we get used to this we can get here faster than wondering around this forsaken desert."

"Can you two stope bickering for a moment please? You know its a bad time when I'm the one that has common sense, so please don't put that on me." Kazu said folding his arms.

Rika snorted "Right, the day you have common sense is the day where Renamon professes her undying love for me." No one noticed as Renamon shifted a little, looking down at the ground.

They all debated for a minute or so, deciding which way they were going to start hiking. Finally they all decided to just walk in a general direction towards the trees in the distance. They never noticed the ghostly shape of a wizard following them. _I must warn them, for Gatomon's sake._

It had gotten dark all of a sudden throughout the whole world for a moment, before it brightened up to the point of almost blinding them. A few moments later they were left blinking away dark spots from their eyes.

"Now what was that?" Takato asked, predictably.

"I think that was time telling us to hurry up." Terriermon replied cheekily. Everyone rolled their eyes in unision.

"Can we just go? I don't want to wait around like we did last time when the D-Reaper was out and about. Besides, I have a feeling that there is something important going on at the Tokomon Village." Ryo said, walking towards the forest where the vilage resided.

When they got to the village it was mostly empty, there was no digimon in sight.

"Hey, isn't this place supposed to be full of life? I mean sure it may be lunch time but this is too quiet." Ryo asked as he peered into a nearby house.

"I'm sure their out someplace doing who knows what, I think we should look around just to be sure." Henry said as he gestured to the village.

OooOooO

Piedmon cackled evilly as he watched the video feed of the Tokomon village populace being wiped out by Pinnochimon. They all started out talking with Pinnochimon asking them if they wanted to 'Play' in the end they were all deleted.

Devimon started to get a headache, _Hasn't he watched that too many times already? _"Don't you think it is time to attack again Piedmon? This is the perfect oppertunity to do so if you ask me. " he was cut off by Myotismon who had slapped him hard in the back of the head.

"No you fool, we wait to split them up, they are more vulnerable when alone. We'll have more of a chance if we attack them when they're less alert."

Demi devimon however seen a small flaw in the plan. "But Myotismon, wouldn't they be more alert when alone?" he was hit hard enough to be sent through the air by a backhanded slap from Myotismon.

"Don't ever argue my point again." he said in a chilling tone.

OooOooO

Jeri was mad, no scratch that, she was pissed! She wanted her sons back two hours ago, and they're still searching through data bases. Deciding to take matters in her own hands she took a quick look at one of the two 'Scientists' that was standing with her, noting the cards they had swiped to get into the digital world carelessly clipped on there front pockets. Hypnos had taught them many things, one of which was to keep your security cards hidden from veiw, yet easily accessable. She decided to teach these two a lesson.

Using her training from a few months back she took a few steps forward to look at the screens as her hand snaked slowly towards the careless guy. In two quick motions she grabbed it as she shoved the other over with a side kick, then swipping the card through the reader, accessing the Digital world. She turned over last second to see Yamaki dropping his lighter as he ran over here. She flew through the digital world, before landing infront of an old fasioned tv screen, this was now a common occurence in the old cartoon shows, so it didn't faze her as much. Looking around she started to decide what to do, giving it up after a minute of searching she blindly walked in a direction towards the old Tokomon village.

**OooOooO**

Things were starting to come together, and no one was the wiser, not even the Dark Ones. This would prove to be the greatest war since the first chosen had come to the digital world. The perfect diversion to set up my base of power.

* * *

Grace grinned evilly as she stared down at her new toy, she picked it up and..........started tickling a guy chained to a table as he started laughing like crazy as the feather glided across him. "STOPHAHASTOPHASTOP IT!! HAHA"

Still tickling him she turned to the camera. "So ends another chapter!"

Authors notes: Ok, I'd give up on this as a bad case, however, that would go against me beliefs about finishing stories and not abandoning them. Ken, take over from here.

"Right, Fred is busy getting his life in order, so I guess your stuck with me for a while. You know, after reading some stuff of his, its remarkable how our writing styles are almost the same. OH, and it took me forever to find a minor yet huge mistake, it seems that he mixed two stories together on accident, having Furredo and Kenesu's names mixed with another set of twins. more of that later."

"Anyway, he gave me permission to do his story, seeing as he is losing his muse. Sure he'll post it, but he'll be sure to include me as co-partner...I hope."


End file.
